


Killing Kittens

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Couples sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fondling, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm not kidding, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Parties, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, These tags took me 30 fucking minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tipping the Velvet - Freeform, Titty Fucking, Triple Penetration, Watching, Woman on Top, eating ass, mystery partner, so much sex, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is going to a party. A sex party. She's apparently the favorite kitten of the night to some very open-minded friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just 4 chapters of fucking. I'm not kidding.

Imagine my surprise when I walked into the party and bumped into the man I’d just started talking to in a not professional context. And by bumped into, I literally bumped into him on the way to the bathroom to fix my dress.  
“Anna?”  
I blushed and ducked my head, tucking my hair behind my ear. “Hey, Tom.”  
“This is…quite a pleasant surprise.” He smiled, slipping his hand into his pocket.  
I smiled. “Yes it is. If you’ll excuse me.” I slipped around him and hurried to the bathroom. I fixed my dress and checked my hair in the mirror. This wasn’t my first party. But it was the first party I’d been to and known someone outside of the website. I don’t know if that accounted for the butterflies in my stomach or the fact that I wanted him. We’d just started ‘talking’ outside of a business and professional setting. I would have counted him as a friend.  
The gentleman behind the bar waited for my order. “I’ll have a rum, pineapple and Redbull.”  
“Of course, miss.” I leaned against the bar and waited. A throat cleared at the shoulder. I tried so hard not to sigh as I turned around. This usually happened when there were new people.  
His dark eyes smiled over his bright, wide smile. “I’d ask if you needed a drink but since you’re at the bar, I imagine you’ve gotten that taken care of.”  
I smiled. “I do.”  
He offered his hand and I accepted. He brought my hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles then gliding his tongue up the back of my hand. “Sebastian. And you are?”  
“Anna.”  
“Such a pleasure.”  
I smiled. “You never struck me as the…I don’t know…sophisticated creeper.”  
“Do we know each other?”  
“No, but I follow you on Instagram and I’m a fan of your work. You always struck me as looser and more fun than this.”  
“Did you just gesture toward all of me?”  
I laughed. “Yes, I did.”  
He grinned wider. “You’re right. I am. This is my first party. I’m trying to make a good impression.”  
“On me or the others?”  
“Both.” His gaze flicked to my cleavage. “But I think I’d rather just impress you.”  
A man clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. “Hey man, you doing alright?”  
“I’m fine. Chris, this is Anna.”  
I tucked my hair behind my ear again. “Hi, Chris.” Chris smiled and took my hand. “Nice to see you again.”  
“Very nice.” He didn’t bother kissing my knuckles. He scraped his teeth on the back of my hand. I didn’t bother to hide my enjoyment. He knew what it did to me.  
Sebastian looked at us with a raised eyebrow. “You two know each other.”  
I smiled. “Chris and I have spent a little time together before.”  
Chris shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “I was her first party hook up.” He beamed.  
I blushed. “I’m a nerd. Big Marvel fan. When you get the chance to blow Captain America, you take it.” Sebastian laughed. I sipped my drink, watching his face with knowledge that I’d had his friend’s dick in my mouth and likely fucked him.  
“What are you drinking tonight, sweetheart?”  
“Happiness in a glass.”  
“Oh lord, you’re in a mood tonight, aren’t you?”  
I turned to tease my fingertips down his tie. “Maybe…you think Sebastian can handle it?”  
Chris stepped up into me, his thigh going between my legs. “I think he can.” He turned to his friend. “You up for it?”  
“Up for what?”  
“See Seb, Anna here likes multiple partners. She likes a bit of bondage. She likes pain. She likes to watch and be watched. She has very few hard limits, most involve disgusting things anyway.”  
“Except needles.”  
“Right, except needles.” Chris looked at me hard. “If Sebastian doesn’t want to play, I definitely do.” He tilted my chin back. “How’s that sound, kitten?”  
“Yes, sir.” I bit my lip and looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. “Do you want to play with me, Sebastian?” I licked my lips, my gaze falling to his mouth.  
He bit his bottom lip, pulling the plump tissue between his teeth. “Very much so.” With Chris’s thigh still between my legs, I slipped my fingers into Sebastian’s lightly shaggy hair and brought my mouth to his. I tasted the tang of vodka and cranberry, giving him the sickly sweetness of pineapple and energy drink from mine. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled my body against his, pushing Chris’s thigh harder against my mound.  
When the kiss broke, Chris grabbed my hair at the base of my skull and tipped my head back. “Do we need a third tonight, kitten?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Chris took my mouth, his thin lips a contrast to Sebastian’s. He tasted of bitter beer and he pressed his thigh more against me until I gasped. “Take Sebastian up to my room. I want this to be a private party.”  
“Yes, sir.” I slipped my hand into Sebastian’s and lead him away from the bar, my glass dangling by my fingertips. Tom stood at the foot of the stairs, talking to a pretty brunette. We smiled at each other then he noticed where I was going and who I was going with. His smile fell at the corners. I saw him out of the corner of my eye follow our progress up the stairs.  
“You’ve been to Chris’s house before?”  
“Once at a party and once not.”  
“Your first party?”  
I left the door open to the bedroom as I began to kiss Sebastian’s neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Yes…does that bother you?”  
“No. Tell me about the ‘once not’.” I tugged his shirt from his jeans and shoved the shirt and jacket off his shoulders.  
“We had such a nice time at the party that we stayed in contact. We went on a few dates. He fucked me at my apartment a couple times. And I came here the once. We both got busy with work.” I shrugged. “Again, does that bother you?”  
“No, Anna. It doesn’t.” He reached behind me and unzipped my dress. “In fact, it does the opposite.” The dress fell down my shoulders to my elbows. I lowered my arms and let it flutter to the floor. He cupped my chin and walked me back to the bed as he kissed me. The backs of my knees hit the mattress and I sat down by reflex. Sebastian stood between my legs.  
“I can see that.” I palmed his cock through the jeans even as I popped the button and zipper.  
“Started without us?” Sebastian turned his upper body as I peeked around him. Chris’s eyebrow had risen and his smirk pinged through me. He clicked his tongue as he strode into the room, pulling his jacket off. “What a naughty girl, kitten. Now I’m going to have to blindfold you so you don’t know who our third is.”  
“Yes, sir.” His body blocked the door as he strode across the room, loosening his tie. He looped it around my eyes then tied it at the back of my head. “May I continue, sir?”  
“By all means.” I felt for Sebastian’s hips then tugged the jeans and boxers down. I cupped his balls, massaging them gently as I wrapped my hand around his shaft. My hand twisted up, meeting my lips as my tongue twirled around his cock head. “Bind her hands.”  
A pair of lips touched my shoulder. I felt strong large hands grab my arms and pull my hands away from Sebastian. The silky fabric of another tie bound my wrists. I swallowed at the use of my trigger. Sebastian groaned somewhere above my head.  
“Fuck her.” My belly twisted at Chris’s command. I heard the faint shuffle of cloth. He and our third were underdressing. Sebastian’s strong hands slipped into my hair. The soft feel of his cock gliding over my lips and tongue spiraled into my belly. His fingers pressed into my skull as he fucked my mouth. I breathed through my nose. The scents of their combined cologne made a heady, intoxicating fuzz in my head.  
“Does she swallow?”  
“If you want her to.”  
“I want her to.” I whimpered. I heard Chris chuckle then Sebastian stole my attention back, thrusting his cock all the way in. The musky scent of his pubic hair filled my senses. His thrusts became shorter and he began to pant. He held me still as he came down my throat.  
I drew a deep breath as he pulled out. “Take a drink, kitten.” Chris held my glass to my lips and helped me to finish the drink. He kissed my forehead. “Would you like another?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
A finger caressed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth wider. The head of a cock caressed one cheek then the other. It followed the trail of the finger across my lips. The tip of my tongue peeked forward. The head of the cock slipped between my lips then backed out. It slipped back in then out, going further each time.  
A hand held the back of my head and I knew it was Chris. I moaned around his cock. “That’s a good girl, kitten. Take it all.” My hands flexed. I ached to touch him. To touch myself. I whimpered around his cock before I hollowed my cheeks. He hissed. “Wider, kitten. Take it all.” I opened my mouth and my legs wider. He was longer than Sebastian but Sebastian had been bigger around. I moaned thinking about the other two watching me.  
Chris gasped. He must have forgotten how good I was at head. He sped up, going deeper. My throat convulsed and he barked out a moan. I sucked him harder. I knew the duvet was wet underneath me. I closed my legs around Chris’s. He reached down and slapped my thigh. “Legs open, kitten. The others want to see your pretty pussy getting all wet.” He pulled my head back by a tight grip on my hair. My mouth fell slack for a moment, drawing a full, deep breath and letting the pleasure pain seep through me.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good girl.” I smiled at the praise then his cock was back in my mouth. I felt the bed move and lips on my shoulder. Sebastian’s. His hand teased down my thigh then scraped nails back up.  
“I can touch her right?”  
“Yes.” His voice was strained. I knew he was close by the hardening flesh in my mouth. Sebastian cupped my breasts and tugged on the pebbled nipples. I gasped. Chris tightened his hand in my hair, cumming all over my tongue as he pulled out, leaving a trail of cum and saliva down my chin. I spit it out, knowing what it would get me.  
The slap against my cheek was loud in the room. “Hey!”  
“What the hell was that for?”  
I answered for them. “Chris doesn’t like it when I spit. He thinks it’s unladylike and gross. So per our rules when he’s my sir, I get slapped when I spit.” The backs of Chris’s fingers caressed my cheek where he’d slapped me.  
“That’s right, kitten.” He kissed the corner of my mouth.  
One of the large hands that had bound my wrists caressed my cheek. His thumb glided along my bottom lip and I parted my lips. His thumb passed back over and I kissed it. He pushed the digit between my lips for me to suck. He replaced his thumb with his cock, holding the bottom of my chin as thrust short and shallow, edging himself deeper like Chris had done.  
“Open wider, bunny. I’m not small.” I knew that voice. My eyes widened behind the tie. With my wrists bound, I couldn’t pull it away to see if I was right. I opened wider, giving him more room. My lips and tongue felt the extra skin, where unlike Chris and Sebastian, my third was not circumcised. Oh this was new and different. I closed my eyes behind the blindfold. I didn’t want to think about who I thought my third was, because honestly, I was getting what I wanted regardless.  
My sucking grew harder as he pulled out. He moaned and groaned and kept saying ‘oh fuck’. He thrust faster, deeper than I was comfortable with. My throat convulsed. I moaned and whimpered, opening my legs more as I shifted on the bed. His hand spread on the side of my head, changing my angle. I put my back into it, choking when he was balls deep.  
I heard a moan from somewhere in the room. He hissed and changed my angle again. “Yes, bunny. Such a good girl you are.” Saliva and cum ran out the sides of my mouth. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. His firm grip tightened then held me still as he emptied himself down my throat.  
I struggled to catch my breath. “May I have a drink, sir?”  
“Yes, bunny.” He pressed the glass to my lips and tipped my head back. His long fingers smoothed the hair from my forehead. There was tenderness in his touch. “Stand up, Anna.”  
“Yes, sir.” I stood up, feeling him still close. He reached up and untied Chris’s tie from my eyes. I smiled. “Hey, Tom.”  
He smiled back at me. “Hello, Anna.” He leaned over and untied my wrists. I turned my head and kissed his throat. He paused. I drew a deep breath then sighed against him. I kissed his throat again then scraped my teeth. He untied my hands. “Chris, do you have actual restraints?”  
Chris grinned as he stood up. “What did you have in mind?”


	2. All for One

I stood on the foot of the bed, spread eagle bound by wrists and ankles to the posts of the bed. Tom wanted my blindfold off. Sebastian didn’t care. Chris relented because the mystery of our third was no more. The chains clinked upon each other as I tested the leather of the cuffs and the wood of the posts.  
“I hope you guys aren’t squeamish about close proximity to each other.”  
Sebastian shook his head. “Nope.”  
Tom stood in front of me, his gaze falling to Chris sitting on the bed between my legs. “So long as you don’t, friend.” I watched at them get into position. It was a bit awkward. Tom sat between my legs and Chris straddled his thighs. Sebastian stood off to the side because standing on the floor would have put him too short to reach my mouth.  
I closed my eyes and languished in the feel of six hands on me. Soft, strong hands that had different touches and tells. Chris’s were rough, demanding, and completely in control of himself and me. Sebastian’s hands were gentle, slow, and experimental. He didn’t have the knowledge of my body that his friend did and he wanted to know everything. Then there were Tom’s hands, confident, dominant and natural. They knew where to go and what to do as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if he knew my body like an old lover when before tonight, we’d barely held hands and kissed.  
Their lips and tongues joined the worship of my body. I sighed in enjoyment. Sebastian kissed and licked and nibbled my neck, my shoulders, and my breasts. His erection pressed against my hip but he made no move to satisfy himself. Chris kissed and bit the backs of my knees and up my thighs to my ass. His hands and mouth worked together until I pushed my ass back into him. He slapped one ass cheek as he bit the other playfully.  
I gasped. A soft kiss on my thigh drew my attention down to Tom. He hadn’t moved to touch my cunt. He watched me with hooded eyes and parted lips.  
“Oh Anna, you are such a good girl.”  
Chris tugged at the light green jeweled princess plug I had inserted at home. I whimpered and bit my lip, glancing at Sebastian. “Were you a girl scout?”  
I laughed. “No, why do you ask?”  
He grinned wide and my heart skipped a beat. “You’ve come prepared.”  
I leaned into him as best the bonds would let me. My lips brushed his ear lobe. I hummed in pleasure as Chris continued to play with the plug, working in lube that I didn’t know he’d had. “No, baby, I just like my plug.” I licked his ear lobe, slow and deliberate with the very tip of my tongue. “And I like it in the ass.”  
He groaned and bit my shoulder lightly. “Maybe I’ll take you there.”  
I gasped at the sudden absence of my plug as Chris pulled it out with a pop that wasn’t heard but felt. “You’ll have to get in line, Seb.” Sebastian looked down behind me, no doubt at Chris.  
Tom chuckled from between my legs.  
“Hey, you got blown first.”  
Sebastian shrugged. Chris did have a point. He looked at Tom. “What about you?”  
“Oh, I’m more than happy bringing up the rear, no pun intended, so you may go after Chris.”  
I raised an eyebrow at Tom. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Tom simply grinned. Then as if on a cue I wasn’t aware of they descended on me. My cry at the touch of Tom’s tongue on my cunt and Chris’s on my stretched asshole was swallowed by Sebastian’s mouth.  
I was well and truly bound. I squirmed between their mouths, gasping and writhing as they licked and sucked. I couldn’t scream or cry or moan with Seb’s tongue in my mouth. He chased me as I pulled away until I forced him to hold my head. I whimpered and gasped, returning his kiss.  
A bubble of tension formed in my chest, joining the bubble of pleasure in my belly. Tom’s arms locked around my thighs, preventing me from jerking. He buried his face deeper into my cunt, laving my clit like the tastiest treat he’d ever been given. Chris’s arm locked around my waist, holding me still even more. His tongue and teeth teased my muscle ring. My groans and gasps as he tongue fucked me were swallowed up by Sebastian, who couldn’t help but grin against my lips.  
My hands flexed in the cuffs, turning into claws, grasping the air for purchase against the phenomenal orgasm that was building. Chris thrust two thick fingers into my dripping cunt. I threw my head back enough that I was able to shout. “Oh Fuck!” Then Seb’s mouth was on mine again. Sebastian’s palms skimmed up my trembling arms and locked fingers with my hands. Finally! Something to hold on to. I rode the mouths that pleasured me, stretched taut on the shining razor edge of my orgasm.  
Tom’s fingers pet my short tuft of hair on my mound. Such a small, light gesture and I came undone. I came hard, soaking his chin and Chris’s fingers. They let me hang weightless for a moment while they situated the bed. Chris and Sebastian released me, into Tom’s waiting arms. He gathered me up onto his chest as he lay on his back.  
“I had hoped that our first time together would be more intimate and private but needs must.”  
I looked up at him, at the expected tenderness in his face. I leaned up and caressed his cheek. “Take me to lunch tomorrow and we’ll see what we can do about that.” I kissed him before he could respond.  
“Up onto your knees, kitten.”  
“Yes, sir.” I trailed my fingers down Tom’s chest as I sat up, following Chris’s command.  
“Now, you’re going to be a good girl and sit on Tom’s dick for me, aren’t you?”  
I shivered at the trigger words he spoke. “Oh yes, sir.”  
His fingers glided down my shoulder then he pressed a light kiss there. “Good girl.” I moved up higher. I met Tom’s eyes as I lowered myself onto his long, thick cock slowly, savoring the stretch of him. His mouth open, his jaw set. His half lidded eyes stared at me in wonder. For a moment, we were alone. He arched his back and thrust up into me, taking my breath away.  
His hand found my breast, the other rested on my hip and encouraged me to ride. I did. Chris’s hot breath on my neck reminded me we weren’t alone. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. “Such an eager kitten. You wanna fuck Tom, don’t you?”  
“Yes, sir.” I licked my lips.  
“Not tonight, my pretty little kitty. Tonight, Tom and I are going to fuck you.” He leaned me forward by the grip on my hair and held me there. Warm lube coated my anus. I involuntarily clenched at the press of his slick cockhead against it.  
Tom groaned. He was breathless when he spoke. “Look at me, bunny. I want to see your face.” I met his eyes, trembling with overstimulation. Chris pushed slowly forward until I felt his tight muscles against the curve of my ass. My mouth dropped steadily open. I felt my face flush. I can’t help it. I enjoy anal. And I really enjoy double penetration. I arched my back, letting the pleasure stretch my limbs as Chris’s cock stretched my ass. “God, you’re beautiful.”  
“What do you want Sebastian to do, kitten?”  
I felt ashamed that I’d forgotten he was with us. But then again, my mind was on other things. I looked at Sebastian. He looked uncertain. “I want to watch him stroke his cock while you fuck me.”  
“You heard the girl, Seb.”  
“But you can’t cum, Sebastian.”  
Chris chuckled behind me. “You heard the girl.”  
Sebastian settled at the head of the bed where I could see him beyond Tom’s head. Tom kissed my forehead. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes, go.”  
He began to move first, slow and easy. When Chris figured out his rhythm, he began to move. I closed my eyes, breathless at the feeling. I was never empty and when they would pause to back off their orgasm, I felt so completely full. My belly flipped at the regret of not having said I wanted to blow Sebastian. The thought of being taken in every fuckable hole by these beautiful men made me shiver.  
But the regret was eased by the show Sebastian gave me. He apparently enjoyed watching me get fucked me his best friend and Tom. His dark eyes where hooded with lust and desire. He would bite his lip which was stupid fucking sexy then open his mouth in a pant. I watched his strong hand pull and squeeze the reddish purple head of his cock. I couldn’t keep up with everything.  
Chris tightened his grip in my hair and his thrusts became harder and deeper, making me grunt. I pushed back against him and Tom, letting them know I was there too. “Sebastian.” I licked my lips. “Please.”  
“Tom?”  
“Go ahead, mate.”  
Sebastian crawled forward. Chris didn’t let me up. Tom moved his arms so that Sebastian could effectively straddle his head. I wondered momentarily how awkward Tom felt about have a set of balls and an asshole in his face. I didn’t worry long. Sebastian’s cock was in my mouth and I was gone, solid gone. Each of my men fucking me toward our orgasm. Sebastian shouted and grabbed my hair. I became aware of Tom’s hands gripping Sebastian’s thighs and his mouth moving. Fucking Christ! Seb rode Tom’s mouth as he fucked mine. I reached for Seb’s belly and balls, groaning. Then Chris’s fingers strummed my clit and we were cumming together.  
Chris’s fingers trailed down my spine. He leaned over me and kissed my shoulder. “I love watching you get fucked.” Then he was gone.  
“You both feel so good but if I don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” Sebastian pulled away and scampered behind me. Chris fell across the head of the bed, watching us. Tom looked at me, searching for any kind of aversion. He found none. I found it arousing that he was fine with being with another man, with pleasuring another man.  
I leaned up and kissed him, tasting the sourness on his tongue. His large hand slipped into my hair and he kissed me harder. Tom broke the kiss to shout. Sebastian’s hair brushed my ass and thighs. I could only guess that he was returning the favor. He held me close by my hair as Sebastian took Chris’s place, literally.  
Seb’s hands skimmed my back as he slid inside agonizingly slow, stretching me more than Chris had. He leaned over me, panting. “I’m sorry but this is going to be quick.” There was a close, intimate moment when we pushing against each other, panting heavily, locked together. Tom leaned up and kissed me, turning my head to the side so Sebastian could join us. We tasted each other on our tongues. Sebastian dropped his forehead to our chins and shuddered violently.  
“Thank you.” His voice so soft and tender I thought I imagined it until he kissed me cheek. Then he was gone and it was only Tom and I. Tom’s thighs tightened and he pounded up into me, holding me close but not kissing me. I rode him hard, meeting each thrust.  
“Cum for me, Anna.” He nipped at my bottom lip. I braced my hand on the bed and reached between us to play my clit. “Ah, god, Anna.”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
The taut string of our orgasms snapped. We were cumming and groaning and biting at each other. I collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily and feeling like a sticky, cummy mess. Tom rolled us onto my back and held my face, devouring my mouth in a deep and languid kiss, easing his softening cock in and out of me. I drew my nails down his back as I gave as good as got.  
Chris cleared his throat. “You two want us to leave you alone?” He and Sebastian looked at each other, sensing something that Tom and I had missed before but were now fully aware of. We looked at each other then back to them. Tom shook his head and answered for us both.  
“No.”  
“I just need to get cleaned up a bit.”  
“By all means.” Tom kissed me again then let me up. I felt three distinct sets of eyes on me as I walked to the bathroom. I was already limping slightly. As I closed the door behind me, I thought I might have to call off work tomorrow, feigning injury…especially if we were getting up to much more tonight.


	3. Kitten and the Minx

If I thought I was just going to have a quick shower off, I thought wrong. As soon as I stepped under the spray, I felt a draft from the door opening. The metal shower curtain rings sang across the metal bar.  
“We didn’t want you to be lonely.”  
“So we’re joining you.”  
“We could all use a shower off.”  
The hot water steamed up the bathroom as they pressed against me. Hands and mouths caressed me. I kissed Chris as I touched Tom and Sebastian. Then a switch flipped and it wasn’t just me the men were touching. They touched each other. We were a mess of hands and tongues and teeth.  
“Might we continue this on the bed?”  
“Good idea.”  
Tom swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He didn’t wait for Sebastian and Chris to join us. “I want to be inside you again.” His kisses left my mouth to trail along my jaw. They continued down my chest. The bed moved as Chris and Sebastian joined us, but their attentions were focused on each other, not us.  
I bit my lip as I watched them languidly tongue each other and stroke each other’s cock. Tom must have seen it too because he hummed in enjoyment around my nipple. I rolled to my side and glided my fingertips up Chris’s thigh then Sebastian’s back. They turned to us, breathless.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes, kitten.”  
“I want to watch you fuck Sebastian while Tom fucks me.”  
He managed a half smile. “That’s a good idea, kitten.” He looked to the dark-headed god that straddled his lap. “What do you think, Seb?”  
“I think that’s a great idea.”  
“But Sebastian can’t cum.”  
Chris chuckled. “As you wish, kitten.”  
Tom and I lay on the opposite side of the bed, playing with each other. Our hands roamed, tracing the line of our bodies. We watched Chris work Sebastian. I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I crawled up onto my knees and played with Sebastian’s hair. He breathed heavily. His glassy eyes found mine. He grabbed the side of my head, digging his fingertips into my skull. He pressed our foreheads together. Sebastian kissed me savagely at the moment Chris took him from behind.   
Tom’s arm clamped around my waist and he pulled me across the bed. His kisses were hot and filled with teeth as he held my body close, his front to my back. He bent me forward, skimming his teeth along my spine. His cock nudged my cunt and I pushed back against him. He slapped my ass hard, sending a warm sting through me. I pushed back into him more. He slapped it again, digging his fingers into the soft tissue.  
His fingers probed my pussy lips, coating themselves in my arousal. He rubbed my clit then teased up to my stretched anus. I shivered in anticipation. Lube dribbled down on me. Chris slowed, watching us now. Sebastian’s unruly hair fell over his eyes, but the smirk on his flushed face let me know he was enjoying this. They both watched my face as he teased his cockhead between my pussy lips then up to my ass. He made this pass a couple times until his was coated with lube and my juices.  
Tom’s fingers pressed deeper into my flesh. He pulled me back onto him as he pushed steadily forward, stretching me wider than Sebastian had and going deeper than Chris. My gasp became a moan became a keen of pleasure. Pain threatened on the edges, but Tom was careful.  
Sebastian grabbed the side of my head again and kissed me. I held onto his wrist. The kiss became sloppy and awkward but we didn’t part as the men at our backs took us, hard and deep. Finally, it was too much and I had to break, crying out harsh and low from the back of my throat. My upper body dropped to the bed as I pushed back against him.  
My clit throbbed between my legs. I laid my head on my arm, watching my Romanian lover be taken by my Boston Sir. I tipped my hips up and back. Tom hit the hilt and gasped. His large hand splayed on the small of my back. The room was filled with gasps and grunts and groans. Chris grabbed Sebastian’s shoulder and rode him hard. Tom slowed his stroke, taking his time. He hissed every time I clenched around him.  
My Boston Sir leaned forward, shuddering. He rested his head between Sebastian’s shoulders. Sebastian turned to the side and they kissed tenderly. A knock at the door paused everything. Chris padded to the door, gloriously naked. I turned to see who it was.  
Hayley beamed from the doorway. “I heard my little kitty cat got all the choice vittles tonight.” She peeked around Chris and licked her lips. “What have you gotten up to tonight?” She plucked at the buttons on her blouse.  
“Plenty.”  
“May I join you?”  
“That’s up to, Anna.”   
“Only if she lets me taste her first.”  
Hayley’s dark eyes flicked around the room. “Oh yes.” Chris grabbed her around the waist and closed the door behind her. Tom drew my attention back with a sneaky pinch on my clit. His tongue drew a wet line up my back.  
“There’s a girl, bunny. Don’t forget who’s got you first.”  
“With a dick like yours, how can a girl forget?” Tom chuckled then continued his slow tease of my ass. Hayley made her way around the room, Chris following behind trying to get her out of her clothes. She gave Sebastian a friendly kiss but tsked at his angry purplish red cock. I whimpered as her red lips devoured the cock that I wanted again only this time in my cunt.  
Chris grabbed her hair and pulled her off. “Afraid not, baby. Anna said he can’t cum yet.”  
Hayley grinned at me, her red lipstick smeared across her cheek. “What a naughty kitten you are tonight.” She leaned up over me and gave Tom a kiss. “’Ello, Tommy boy, having fun?”  
“Hello, Hayley.”  
My little minx kissed up my back as she slid down to kneel in front of me. “Oh Anna, my sweet kitty.” She kissed me deep and slow, tasting of cinnamon and champagne. I could smell her cunt, so close. I licked my lips as she pulled away. Again, Tom grabbed my attention by pinching my clit. I arched and pushed back against him.  
Hayley lay back against Sebastian, playing her with pussy lips. Chris knelt to the side, her free hand lazily stroking him as he stroked Sebastian. And they all watched Tom fuck me. His large hand crept up and into my hair, bending my back. I bounced on his cock, meeting his thrusts. He pushed his fingers into my mouth to wet them. They trailed down to my breasts.  
Now, we were putting on a show. He held himself in me, tweaking and rolling my nipple until I squirmed. His fingers in my mouth again. He plucked and pinched my other nipple, teasing my ass with short, sharp thrusts. His fingers in my mouth one more time. He panted at my neck, my trigger spot sending pleasure shooting through me. “Cum for me, bunny.”  
His fingers rubbed my engorged clit up and down rapidly. I reached up to grab his hair and down to hold his arm. My orgasm flared white hot and ran down my leg. My body clamped down him, choking a cry from him. His cock twitched and spilled his orgasm.  
Tom stumbled back into a chair and sprawled there. I collapsed to the bed, sweaty and out of breath. I rolled onto my back and let my legs fall open. Even though he’d just had me, Tom licked his lips and reached for his dick. I felt the bed move then Hayley’s lips on my thigh. Her tongue glided up the trail of my release. “You taste like cherry candy tonight. No wonder these boys are wearing you out.” My hips jerked at the flick of her tongue against my oversensitive clit. Soft kisses continued up my belly. Her lush lips kissed my nipple before her tongue laved and her teeth scraped.  
“I do hope you’re not spent, kitty cat.”  
“Oh no, minxy. I just need to catch my breath.” I slipped my fingers into her hair along her scalp and brought her mouth to mine. The tip of my tongue teased along her lips. Her tongue peeked out to meet mine. I sucked it into my mouth before I slipped mine between her lips. I leaned up and urged her onto her back. “Scoot.”  
“Where?”  
“Edge of the bed. Move, Sebby baby.” Sebastian grinned and stood up. Chris moved toward the foot of the bed. “Sir.”  
“Yes, kitten?”  
“You get her tits. Sebastian gets her mouth.”  
Chris grinned. “Very good, kitten.” He rewarded me with a kiss, rough and demanding with a tug of my hair. “Then I have to go.” I pouted. He plucked my bottom lip. “I have an early morning. Besides, you have Tom and Hayley and Sebastian to play with. So no pouting.”  
“Yes, sir.” I waited until Chris had lubed up her ample breasts and pushed them together around his cock. “Sebby?”  
“Yes, Anna?”  
“Do you think you can get it up one more time tonight?”  
“After this you mean?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh yea.”  
I grinned as I slid lower between Hayley creamy thighs, pushing my ass into the air. “Good, you can cum down her throat.” He sighed in relief. Hayley turned her head to the side and opened her mouth, taking him in down to the nest of dark curly hair.  
I looked over my shoulder at Tom as I lowered my mouth to Hayley's bald pussy. My tongue peeked out between my lips. Tom watched what I was doing intently, palming his flaccid cock. His gaze flicked to mine and didn’t look away as I gave her slit a slow, deliberate lick. He swallowed. I gave her another slow lick, feeling her sigh in my empty cunt.  
I wanted to see her face but I’d given that up when I’d so generously given Chris her tits. I was instead treated with the clench-inducing vision of his supple ass thrusting. I spared a glance for Sebastian who was watching me with dark, hooded eyes.  
I lapped at her petal soft folds, tasting the musky sweet dew that beaded there. Teasing her clit from its hood with quick flicks of the pointed tip of my tongue, I thrust two fingers instead her as I sucked the bundle of nerves between my lips. Her cry was muffled by Sebastian’s cock. Her cunt clenched around my fingers. I curled my fingers, hitting her sweet spot. She squirmed as I mercilessly sucked her clit and petted her g-spot. Sebastian’s spine bowed forward, his shoulders curling in. He cried out then fell to the edge of the bed. Chris grunted then was gone. Moments later, he pulled my hair back and plunged his tongue down my throat.  
“Call me sometime. I’d love to see you again.” I grinned. He kissed my nose then was gone from the room. Sebastian watched me from where he lay on his back on the bed. Hayley’s head dangled over the side of the bed. I wrapped an arm around her thigh and pulled her closer. A teasing breath over her wet cunt made her hips roll.  
“Please, kitty.”  
The flat of my tongue teased over her clit. My fingers pumped in and out of her. I felt her body tremble. She let out those gasping mewls that told me she was close. I licked and sucked her clit, keeping my fingers inside her petting her g-spot until she grabbed my hair. Her hips lifted from the mattress. Her scent filled my senses. She was right there. I reached up and pushed my fingers between her lips. She began suck them then she was cumming and I did the ladylike thing and licked her clean.  
I sat back on my heels, satisfied with myself. Her chestnut brown hair fell over her shoulder as she propped her head on her hand. She played with Sebastian's flaccid cock lazily. “I wished I gotten here at the start. Stupid traffic. Seems you’re all spent.”  
I opened my mouth to protest but Tom’s hand covered my mouth, slipping two fingers between my lips. Feeling his cock pressed to my back, I sucked them slowly, looking up and back at him. “Afraid so, Hayley love.”  
She sighed dramatically and crawled over Sebastian’s prone form. “Guess I’ll have to see whose left downstairs to play with.” Tom stroked his fingers in and out of my mouth as Hayley gathered her clothes. She kissed Tom, rolling her tongue over her plump lips. “Pity you didn’t save one for me. It’s been awhile since I’ve had your cock in my mouth.”  
Tom stared at her lips. “Perhaps next time, you and Anna can take turns.” Then she was gone as well, leaving me with Sebastian and Tom. Sebastian looked at us both expectantly, but I looked to Tom.  
After pulling his fingers from my mouth, I kissed his palm then his wrist. “Why’d you have her leave?”  
Tom held my neck in his hand, caressing my chin with his thumb. “Because I want one more thing before the night’s over and I was afraid I wouldn’t get it.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I want to watch Sebastian fuck you.”  
I grinned at Tom. My heart soared that he accepted this part of me without judgement. I looked over at Sebastian. “I think we can manage that.”  
“Oh definitely.”  
Tom’s thumb guided me back to look at him. His grip tightened just slightly. His striking eyes growing dark with possession. “But you are to look at me and you are not to cum until I say so.”  
I swallowed, knowing he felt it in his palm. My belly rolled with his sudden change in demeanor. “Yes, sir.”  
His grin spread wide. “Good girl.”


	4. Sebastian's Babydoll

With Chris gone, Tom assumed the dominant role, which was fine by me. He excelled at it. Sebastian and I knelt on the bed while Tom moved the chair he’d been sitting in to the foot of the bed. He draped himself in the chair, sitting with his legs sprawled. ‘Sitting like a whore’ I’d heard it called. His scrumptious cock jutted out, long and full.  
“Put on a show for Daddy.” I blinked but shivered. That was different. I couldn’t stop grinning as I turned to Sebastian. He smiled and reached up for the back of my head. His mouth covered mine in an eager and playful kiss. His fingertips danced down my back before his warm, strong hand grabbed my ass cheek and pulled my body up and against him.  
Sebastian pulled away, looking at Tom over my shoulder. I looked to him. My stomach dropped at the deadly sexy picture he made. He looked like some pagan god of sex and desire surveying his worshippers. He kissed the air at me. I looked back to Sebastian, blushing fiercely. He didn’t look away. His palms trailed down my breasts. He bent and took my nipple between his lush lips, staring at Tom. I pressed my thighs together, his teeth and tongue shooting violent arousal to my cunt.  
His hands roamed lower. I shifted to part my thighs as his hand slipped between them. He lifted up to look at me. I gasped at the stretch of his thick fingers into me. His dark eyes flicked between my parted lips and my fluttering eyes. He pulled his fingers completely out only to plunge them back in, making me gasp.  
He bit his lip, pulling it between his teeth. He kept his open mouth close to mine, breathing me in as he finger fucked me hard. I rode his hand, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
“Say it again.”  
“I want you to fuck me, Sebastian.”  
He swung me around and slammed my back onto the bed. I tilted my head so I could see Tom clearly. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Sebastian propped himself over me, cradling the back of my neck in his hand. His fingers tested me before I felt the touch of his cockhead against my opening. He watched my face pinch then relax in pleasure as he slid inside me. Not as deep as Chris and Tom but he stretched me wider than both men.  
Tom’s smirk fell as his lips parted, watching another man take me. His large hand wrapped around his proportionate cock. He licked his lips and began to stroke it in time with Sebastian’s slow, hard thrusts. I wrapped a leg around his waist, digging my heel into the top of his ass. Sebastian kissed me, his tongue taking me like his cock did. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, whimpering each time his thick head hit my sweet spot.  
The kiss broke and I looked right back at Tom. Chris would punish me by not letting me cum if I didn’t follow instructions. And I wanted to cum all over Sebastian’s cock. Tom bit his bottom lip, stroking faster. His mouth opened more. Sebastian looked at Tom and smiled an out of breath smile, one that Tom returned. He lifted my leg and pushed it into my chest. I shouted, coming very close to cumming. Tom’s gaze left mine to watch what I couldn’t, Sebastian’s cock sliding in and out of me. I marked Sebastian’s back as I had Tom’s.  
Sebastian buried his face in my neck, hitting it harder and faster. His hot breath against my neck sent tendrils of pleasure through me. Tom grunted and spurted his released from between his curled fingers.  
“Please, sir.”  
“What’s that, bunny?”  
“Please may I cum?” I practically whined.  
Tom grinned and shook his head. “Not yet, Bunny.” I whimpered. Sebastian moaned at my throat. “I believe you owe our friend here an orgasm. You may cum after he does.”  
Sebastian’s lips and teeth scraped me ear. He groaned when I clenched around him. “I’m so close, babydoll.” Now he had a pet name for me. “You feel so good.” He grunted. “So tight.” Then he stuttered to a stop, panting heavily.  
Tom grinned wider. “Now you may cum.”  
I turned to Sebastian. “Keep going.” I licked his ear and tugged his hair, looking at Tom still. He hadn’t told me I could look away. Sebastian shivered and began to move, his cock still hard. I reached between us and rubbed my clit.  
“Christ.” Sebastian’s open mouth pressed to my cheek. “That feels…” I panted, my brow pinched. The taut string drew tighter. Tom licked his lips, watching my face intently. I whined and gasped, cumming yet again tonight.

I glanced at the clock on Chris’s bedside table. The party had no doubt ended by now. Sebastian padded barefoot from the bathroom. Rogue water trails ran down his gorgeous naked body. He scrubbed a towel into his dark hair.  
“I need to find out what kind of water heater Chris has. That thing is phenomenal.”  
I leaned against the dresser. “I think he said it was some geo-thermal thing. There isn’t an actual tank. It passes the water through heated coils or something.”  
“Like the one Walter White had from Breaking Bad.” Tom finished lacing his Oxfords and tugged his trouser leg down.  
I snapped my fingers. “Yes!”  
He smiled. “Need help?” He gestured to the back of my dress that still hung open.  
“If you wouldn’t mind.” Sebastian leaned against the door jamb, watching us, a soft smile on his face. I looked at him as Tom zipped me up. A kiss against my neck drew my attention to our reflections in the mirror. “What?”  
“Nothing, just thinking you two look really good together. And that I couldn’t have thought up a better scenario for my first party.”  
Tom and I both looked at Sebastian, but Tom spoke before I could. “Glad we could help.”  
“So you’ll come again?” I bit my lip in anticipation of possibly getting to fuck this Romanian cupcake again in the future. He pushed off the frame and walked to where his clothes lay in a pile.  
“Hell yes.” Tom’s fingers caressed my shoulder as we stood together leaned against the dresser, him against the wood and me against him. I looked up at him to find him looking at me. He smiled. Sebastian tugged his phone from his pocket. “I would love to take you to lunch some time, Anna.” He looked at Tom. “Just as friend of course.”  
“That’d be wonderful.” We exchanged numbers. I found myself back in the circle of Tom’s arm as we descended the stairs. As I’d thought, the party was over. The door to Chris’s guest room was soundly shut. I made sure the door was locked as we slipped out into the quiet of late night/early morning. Crickets and frog song filled the starry night as the three of us walked down the drive to our cars.  
Sebastian kissed my cheek and shook Tom’s hand before driving off. Tom stood with me at my driver’s side door. “Listen, Anna-“  
My belly twisted with nerves. Everything in the room we’d done wiped away now that we were back in the real world. “I’ll see you on set tomorrow, ok?”  
Tom frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”  
I shook my head. “No, no, I-“  
“Because I’d really like to see you again. Outside of work and outside of the parties.” He took my hand and pulled me close against him, away from the car. “If that’s alright.”  
I let go a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. “I’d like that.”  
His hand slipped along the side of my head, cradling my head as he leaned in for a slow, thorough kiss. When he pulled away, my lips remained pursed in a kiss. My eyes opened slowly and air filled my lungs since he’d taken my breath away. “I know an all-night diner not too far from here. Please tell me you’re hungry.”  
“Starving.”  
Tom smiled, caressing his thumb along my jaw. “Follow me there?” I nodded, biting my lip. He kissed me again, light and quick, then opened my car door for me. His gaze flicked to my exposed leg before I pulled it into the car. He shut the door firmly then hurried to his Jaguar.  
My breath sounded loud in the silent bubble of the car’s interior. Then we were off and I was on my way to my first date with Tom. I laughed as I thought. It’s usually dinner before sex…but we’d had a marathon foursome before breakfast. Call me unconventional.


End file.
